Christmas without you
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping Oneshot: Lyra stands at Silver's grave and remembers their last christmas together. Will she see Silver once more?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is just fanmade!**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Lyra's P.O.V:

**Christmas without you:**

It's hard for me to come here, the place where he rests. I grab a hold of the necklace he gave me last Christmas. Last Christmas… Why isn't he here with me? Why aren't we sitting by the fire, opening presents. Why am I not standing at the front door of a cozy house but at the grave of the man I love?

**Flashback - One year earlier:**

_"Why does your mom always beg us to come over for Christmas dinner?" I giggled when I saw the little frown between my boyfriend's eyes. "She knows that we're going to come anyway." He looked from left to right and crossed the street while holding my hand. The road was covered in ice, you could slip easily but that wasn't why he held my hand. He held it because he loved me, and I loved him. "Why are we always doing our Christmas shopping at the last minute?" he asked. I knew it bugged him to be around loads of people, he liked to be alone sometimes. Huge crowds made him sweat and stutter, he was afraid of them. But he would never admit it though, he would always act strong._

"Because you were working, remember?" he smiled at me, he knew I was right.

"I hate working at the holidays," he mumbled why we walked into a clothing store. Women were taking clothes out of racks, putting them back and trying to find something they liked between the pile of clothes in the middle of the store. It seemed more like a battlefield then a shop. The only thing missing was two women fighting for a dress and hitting each other with a shoe.

"I know you do sweety, but we really have to get my mom a present." I placed a kiss at the side of his neck and he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What did she ask for anyway?" A little girl was running after her mother and almost bumped into us.

"Nothing in particular, but I saw this cooking shirt with a Milotic on it, you know how much she loves Milotic." Silver rolled his eyes, he could remember too. In Hoenn there was the famous Walace Cup. Walace, was the gym leader of Sootopolis City and he had this amazing Milotic. Once my mom saw it on TV she absolutely fell in love with it and I had to admit, it sure was beautiful.

"And you're going to get this shirt, how?" he asked looking around at the woman with a scared look in his eyes. He probably didn't like the fact of being in a store filled with crazy woman. No man would.

"I have a man to protect me, don't I?" I giggled while I grabbed his arm and took him with me to the racks of clothes.

~

"O Lyra, Silver, I'm so happy that you two were here tonight!" my mom said why she almost hugged us to death. "You should visit more often."

"We know mom, we know." She smiled at me and hugged us once more.

"Thanks for the beautiful t-shirt!" she yelled before we got into our car.

"Lyra, I have something for you," Silver said while we sat in the car. He took this beautiful, golden necklace out of his pocket. Inside there was a picture of me and him with our two starter Pokémon at the back. I thanked him and kissed him right before he started the car.

~

I stretched my arm to feel nothing more than a blanket. "Silver, why are you up so early?" I grumbled to myself. When I opened my eyes the room felt emptier than it had been before. There was something wrong, extremely wrong. After I found my dressing gown I went downstairs to find no one there. Suddenly the bell rang and I ran to the door. A little boy was standing in front of me.  
"Miss miss, there's something wrong with your boyfriend!" His little hand grabbed mine while we walked to the end of our street. I could see our car, crashed against a tree and Silver's head was bleeding. This didn't seem alright.

"Tell your mother to go and call an ambulance," I told the little boy. He nodded once and ran into one of the houses. "Silver!" I yelled at him but when I approached he didn't move at all. I opened the door of the car, calling out his name and careful caressing his face. "Silver, please stay here with me." I begged him. He let out a moan and tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm here, everything's going to be okay," I whispered while I let my hand go through his hair. But the truth was, that it wasn't going to be okay.

**End of flashback.**

"I miss you," I whispered to the grave in front of me. I crouched down and picked up his picture. After I whipped of the snow I gave it a little kiss. "For once mom didn't beg me to come over for Christmas," I said. "She said she would understand if I rather be here with you, or at home." I could feel the tears on my cheeks, they felt warm. "I love you." I stood up and walked away from the graveyard, I couldn't stay here. It hurt too much. Suddenly the wind became stronger and I could hear his voice.

"I miss you too, my love," he whispered while the wind ruffled through my hair. A tear fell off my cheek but right before it could hit the cold snow it was caught by someone's hand. I looked up and saw him in front of me. He looked at me with his dark eyes and slightly brushed my face with his fingers. I took his head in my hands and placed a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. He lifted up my chin with one of his hands and spoke to me again.

"I don't want you to be hurt, Lyra. Know that I'll always love you and that I still miss you but you'll have to let go of me." He smiled at me for the last time and he disappeared in thin air. I knew he was right and that I should go on. But he would always keep that special place in my heart.

~

"Lyra, I thought you wouldn't come?" my mother asked me when she opened the door.

"I hope that I can still enjoy Christmas dinner." I gave her a weak smile.

"Of course you can honey, but don't you mind being alone, I mean being around all those other couples?" she seemed worried.

I shook my head. "I'm not alone mom, I'm not alone in my heart."

**End.**


End file.
